


Open Mouthed and On Your Knees

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees something he shouldn't and stays to watch. (Dean/Castiel with shadows of Sam/Castiel, Dean/Sam and Sam/Dean/Castiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mouthed and On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weekendgothgirl and for the square 'dirty talk' at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Title taken shamelessly from 30 Seconds To Mars' cover of Bad Romance.

A comfortable silence had grown around Bobby’s house with just Sam and Dean there, so when it was abruptly broken by smashing glass, Sam grabbed his gun and followed the sound. It brought him through Bobby’s living room to the big double doors that had been pulled shut. Sam leaned against them, trying to hear through the thick wood. Everything was muffled but he was sure he heard Dean’s voice. With one hand still holding his gun, he moved the other to pry apart the doors and then paused. There was a second voice, making it more likely that a heated argument was going on, rather than an attack. Perhaps Bobby had come home early and Dean was getting his wrist slapped for drinking the good scotch. Again, Sam nearly reached for the door and then the voice raised itself, identifying its owner as Castiel.

Sam hesitated, caught between the fear of an enemy and the relief of a friend. Castiel was a middle ground lately, the way him and Dean had been fighting. More often than not it was dangerous to get between them. He heard another glass break and the sound of something hitting wood. He pulled the doors apart a fraction, trying to see what was actually going on and whether his help was needed or if he was blowing the situation out of proportion. 

From his viewpoint, he could see his brother’s back standing on the other side of the table but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. He almost called out to Dean but then he heard Cas again.

“You’re sure your brother is still unaware?” his voice seemed to come from nowhere.

“Yeah. But he won’t be for long if you don’t focus.” Dean said, leaning back against the table.

Sam pulled the doors closed thinking Castiel must just be out of eyeshot, he didn’t exactly have the best view. Either way, Dean didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger and he would have left it there but they were talking about him and there was obviously something they were hiding from him. He’d gotten half a dozen steps when he decided to double back to the kitchen door through the landing. He could always pretend he hadn’t heard a thing and see how honest they’d be with him. 

When he rounded the corner, his eyes followed Dean’s body down to where Castiel was knelt on the floor, his coat pooled around him. Both of their eyes were closed so neither saw him, he could still back away but he didn’t, he watched mesmerized as Castiel’s mouth and hand moved back and forth over Dean’s cock, guided by Dean’s hand in his hair. 

Sam’s first thought was of the weeks of bickering and fights behind closed doors. None of which had been fights at all. His second thought was awe. Awe at how Dean, his brother, had brought an angel, a creature of purity, so obscenely to his knees. _Was this what they did every time or was it sometimes Dean on his knees?_ Sam could feel his cock pressing hard against his jeans despite the level of _fucked-up-ness_ of the whole thing. _Was this as far as it went or had his brother defiled an angel completely. Had he spread him open and fucked his ass like he was fucking his mouth now?_

Sam bit back a curse, knowing if he made a sound now, they’d stop and he didn’t want that. He knew he should go and leave them to it but his hand moved instead of his feet. The sight of his brother getting head shouldn’t do this to him, he thought to himself as he pulled his own cock free. But it does, a small voice in the back of his head said soothingly, it does. Sam resolved to stop thinking and just watch, watch as Dean’s hand tightened in Castiel’s hair and the way he’d hold him still for a few seconds, seeing how long could do without oxygen in favor of his cock. Definitely longer than any human, Sam noted, his own cock sliding through his fingers, desperately trying to catch up with Dean. There was only so long they’d be distracted enough not to notice his barely held back moans.

Castiel pulled off Dean’s cock, saliva dripping over his chin and his eyes fluttering open. Sam’s heart nearly stopped, he was sure he would be seen but Castiel stared straight up at Dean, his eyes big and his pupils blown, his hand still working Dean’s dick, messy and fast like Sam’s own hand. Castiel’s eyes closed again and it was all Sam could do to keep his own open, forcing his own pleasure back for just a few more seconds, just to see Dean’s hips stutter and him come over the perpetual layer of stubble on Cas’ jaw.

He saw Dean’s fingers run a line over Castiel cheek, catching some of the come on his fingertips and running them over Cas’ lips before he ducked back round the corner, biting the back of his hand as he came, praying, to any other angel, that he hadn’t been seen.

“Did you know Sam was watching us?” Castiel asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“He was?” Dean looked around him. Castiel noticed he wasn’t as panicked as he should be.

“Why do you think I opted for the show?” Castiel stood and pressed himself against Dean, kissing him languidly and wondering if he could taste the trace of his own come on his lips. “Maybe if you put on as good a performance as I just did, he’ll come back out.”


End file.
